Promises
by xxDanni-cjxx
Summary: After the birth of their daughter, Christina Danielle Lilith, terrible things have started happening, especially to Sam. Can she deal with this without killing herself? AN: I really suck don't I? .
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: After the birth of their daughter Christina Danielle Lilith, Sam gets nightmares and to make matters worst she gets raped by "a friend" of Danny. Can she pull herself together or will she fall apart in the end?**_

**Chapter 1: Sent from Heaven**

"Isn't she beautiful?" Says a young raven-haired woman. She was holding an infant in her arms. "Yes, yes she is" says the young father beside her. He has dashing blue eye and jet-black hair. "Aww, look she's just like her daddy" Sam said. Indeed the young mother was right. The infant had a pair of crystal blue eyes and a tiny patch of black hair. "What should we name her?" Sam asked, still playing with the tiny infant. "How about Danielle?" Danny suggested. "I want it to be Lilith." Sam said, smiling at the infant. "How bout Lilith Danielle?" "It's good but, I want it be more unique" Sam said. It took them a while until the infant's eye looked at them, when something caught Sam's eyes. "Danny look, at her eyes." "What about her eyes?" Danny asked curiously. "It's well, mysterious, and it's very crystal-like." Sam said. "Crystal…."Danny repeated. Until the light bulb clicked. "How bout Christina?" Danny asked. This time, Sam smiled. "Christina….It's a beautiful name…" Sam said. "So is it final?" "Yes. Christina Danielle Lilith Fenton" Sam said. "Wow. It's a beautiful name isn't it?" Danny said. "Yes, like her" Sam said kissing the infant's forehead.

Little did they know that this is where the adventure starts...

AN: Yeah, it's short, this idea, has been on my mind for like a year...I didn't get around to typing til now...;; I actually have another plot, where Danny leaves but, that's another story Reviews please, it makes Authors happy :D


	2. Chapter 2: Looks can be deceiving

**AN: I'm so sorry this took long, I got grounded plus writer's block ...Hmm I forgot the Disclaimer again, lol, I'm probably used to the dA type xD. Anyway, as always... I don't own DP...well I was close to owning it, but my brother woke me up...(darn it!) All characters that doesn't appear in the series in this fic is entirely mine... :D And now I bring you the 2nd chapter or Promises! Enjoy :D Oh and please review! :) It makes my day.**

**Plus I want to thank Phantom's Shadow 94 for the mistakes I had in this chap. I'm new here and I'm probably used to the skit/chat format I use often ; Thank you again :D**

--

The young parents, played with the infant as she (Chris) stared at them with those blue orbs of hers. "For some reason, I can't stop looking at those blue eyes of hers…"

"Really? Isn't that what you told me every time we go to sleep?"Danny asked.

"Well, she's just like her daddy. I wonder why she hasn't inherited a single trait from mommy..."Sam wondered.

"Well, maybe she inherited your traits, you know, maybe she'll be just like her mommy when she grows up." Danny replied with a smile.

"You're so sweet sometimes." Sam said, kissing him on the lips but was broken after the nurse came in.

"I need to take her back Mr. & Mrs Fenton." The nurse said.

"Oh, okay" Sam said, handing Chris over to the nurse.

"By the way what will be her name?"

Both looked at each other smiling, and then Danny said "Christina Danielle Lilith Fenton."

"What a beautiful name" the nurse replied.

"Thank you." Danny said with a grin. Sam merely rolled her eyes. Then the nurse went out. There was silence for a few moments before Sam asked Danny something.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Chris has ghost powers?" Sam looked at her husband's face, who was thinking deeply.

"I don't know, but if she does, then it'll be good, I can have a little sidekick by my side during ghost fights." Danny replied with a small smile imagining the scene.

"I guess that'll be great." Sam smiled also.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go get some food. Want anything? Danny asked standing up.

"Yeah sure, a veggie sandwich would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Danny said kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Okay." Sam said.

As soon as Danny left, Sam closed her eyes and opened them for a few minutes when she heard someone go inside the room.

"Sam?" she heard her husband call her name.

"Yeah?"

"I brought your sandwich." Danny said holding the food in his hands, handing them to his wife.

"Thanks sweetie." Sam smiled.

"No problem" Danny smiled.

As they were eating, a man came in to the room. He had brown long hair and brown eyes that has a mysterious aura. Sam eyed the man curiously as he walked to the couple. Danny smiled at the man.

"Hey Anthony."

"Daniel my man!" Anthony said as he gave Danny a man-hug.Sam looked at Danny for a moment then asked, "Uhmm, hi?"

Sam said. "Oh hello, you must be Daniel's wife. I'm Anthony Carlson, Daniel's partner at the Center." Anthony said with a smile.

"Ohh, nice to meet you Anthony." Sam smiled, shaking hands with Anthony, whose hands seemed to grip hers tightly like he never wanted to let go from it.

Sam stopped shaking and continued to eat. "So, Daniel is it a boy or a girl?"

Anthony asked. "It's a girl and her name's Christina Danielle Lilith."

"Sweet." Anthony smiled.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Danny's cellphone began to ring as he stood up, "I'm gonna go answer this for a sec, and be right back."Then he walked out the room.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Anthony asked.

"A year ago" Sam answered as she disposed the trash in the trash can beside her bed.

"Ohh…" Anthony said.

Sam sensed something in Anthony as he looked at her.

"You're a beautiful woman you know, Daniel sure is lucky to marry you." Anthony said not averting his gaze from her.

"Uhmm, thank you…" Sam said curiously.

Danny came back holding Chris in his arm, who was currently staring at her daddy. "Hey Sam, Anthony…"

Danny walked in. Sam breathed in relief, as she saw her husband and daughter.

"She looks just like you, Dan." Anthony said.

"Thanks" Danny grinned.

"Do you want to hold her?" Danny asked.

Anthony smiled

"Sure." as he held Chris in his arms the little infant, suddenly cried

. "Oh, well, I guess she doesn't like you" Danny laughed.

"Yeah I'm not really good with kids."

Anthony replied handing the infant to Sam at the same time staring at her chest. Sam merely snatched Chris from his arms and caressed her.

"Anyway, I got to go now." Anthony said standing up.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodbye Daniel and Samantha..." He said as he walked out the door winking suggestively at Sam who merely looked weird at the gesture the man made.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like the man."

"What?"

Danny looked at Sam with curiosity.

"Why not, he's a great guy, plus he helped me get a promotion at the Center."

"I just feel something bad about that man."

Sam frowned then looked at Chris who fell asleep at her mother's arms.

"You're just paranoid Sam, he's a great guy…"

"Looks can be deceiving Danny." Sam said.

--

AN: Again, thanks so much my reviewers :D especially to Phantom's Shadow94 :)


End file.
